Fenêtre ouverte
by jaysher
Summary: Nouvelle série de drabble sur le couple Natsu & Gray et sur un bon nombre de personnages issus du manga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un.

Le vingt avril 2012

Six heures du matin.

Natsu est installé face à la table de la cuisine. Le garçon, pas tout à fait réveillé, remue sa cuillère dans son bol de café. La journée va être dur pour lui et il le sait déjà. Pas de missions de prévue mais une autre de taille s'impose à lui. Celle de solidifier cette romance commencée avec son petit ami, Gray. Ce dernier dort tranquillement dans leur lit commun, dans la chambre se trouvant sous ce toit. Happy n'est pas là car il vit avec Lucy désormais. Oui, il arrive qu'un jour, tout change.


	2. Chapter 2

Huit heures du matin.

Gray se promène dans les rues de Magnolia. Ce matin, les rues sont bondées de monde simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est jour de marché. Tandis qu'il avance avec un cabas rempli de légumes, Happy vole à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé si Natsu a souhaité que tu habites avec Lucy. Dit l'humain à l'animal.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gray car je sais qu'il est heureux. C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrr. »

Prononce-t-il en roulant les r.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est heureux. De plus, on arrête pas de se disputer. C'est d'un chiant. »


	3. Chapter 3

Six heures du matin

Deuxième situation

Natsu a invité Lucy a prendre le petit déjeuner chez lui. Installés face à face, autour de la table de la table, ils discutent.

« J'ai entendu de drôles de cris cette nuit, indique la blonde.

- A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

- On aurait dit un mec qui souffrait. »

Sachant que Lucy vit à l'autre bout de la ville, Natsu sait d'où provient ces expressions. Du coup, il se met à rougir. La constellationniste ne met pas deux heures à comprendre.

« Ne me dis pas que c'était Gray ?

- Et ben si. »


	4. Chapter 4

Un midi - Passé

Des larmes.

Lucy est assise face à une table d'un restaurant en plein air, se trouvant sur l'une des nombreuses places de la ville. Avec elle, Erza. La blonde n'a pas très faim car cela fait un moment qu'elle joue avec sa nourriture.

« Tout va bien Lucy ?

- Oui.

- Arrête de me mentir et dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Il est vrai qu'il est très difficile de dissimuler la moindre vérité à Erza. Soudain, des larmes coulent le long des joues de Lucy.

« J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me choisisse moi et non Gray. »


	5. Chapter 5

Dix-sept heures - Présent.

Humour à la Gray – Première partie.

Dans la maison que partagent Natsu et Gray…

Gray est devant le congélateur de la cuisine et tient une boîte de poissons surgelés dans ses mains. Natsu, qui entre dans la pièce, s'arrête.

« On mange ça ce soir ? lui demande le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Cela ne te dirait pas d'aller pêcher car j'aime bien le naturel ? »

Et les garçons sortent pour aller se restaurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont devant la rivière de Magnolia. Tandis que Natsu prépare le matériel de pêche, Gray s'approche de l'eau.


	6. Chapter 6

Quatorze heures

Nous aussi ?

Leon et Gérard sont partis accomplir une mission à deux. Comme elle est de niveau moyen, ils ont jugé utile de s'allier afin de la remplir à bien. Ainsi, les deux hommes pourront se partager la récompense et poursuivre avec une nouvelle aventure. Sur le chemin qui mène au village en difficulté, les compères discutent.

« J'envie Gray d'être aussi heureux depuis qu'il est en couple avec Natsu.

- Vraiment Leon ?

- Oui. On devrait se chercher un mec nous aussi. »

Là, les deux garçons s'arrêtent, se regardent et répondent en chœur.

« Non ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Vingt-cinq décembre 2011

L'amour naissant.

Treize heures.

Natsu et Gray, récemment ensemble, courent actuellement dans les rues de Fairy Tail, à la poursuite de Lucy.

« Pouvons-nous savoir où tu nous emmènes comme ça ? lui demande le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Je ne peux vous en dire davantage pour le moment mais si vous me faîtes confiance, tout se passera bien. »

La blonde se réfugie dans le silence tandis que ses clefs émettent un tintement, suite aux chocs pendant la course. Au bout d'une minute, Lucy s'arrête devant une petite maison aux bords fleuris. Les garçons viennent la rejoindre et cessent à leur tour d'avancer.

« Tu nous as fait courir dans ton Magnolia pour voir une maison ? Une demeure qu'on connait en plus ? »

Souriante et pleine d'assurance, Lucy se retourne pour faire face aux deux personnages.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle maison messieurs. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est la vôtre !

- Quoi ? »

S'expriment les jeunes hommes en chœur. Ces derniers sont vraiment étonnés d'entendre ces paroles en provenance de la bouche féminine.

« Et voici vos clefs ! »

Lucy détache son trousseau et retire deux petites clefs rouges de son anneau, qu'elles présentent aussitôt à ses amis. Néanmoins, Natsu ne comprend pas.

« Pourquoi on nous offre une maison ? Et qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Mais ça ne cache rien du tout ! Tente de le rassurer Lucy. Nous avons cru sympas de la part de tous les habitants de cette ville de vous faire cadeau de cette demeure dans un seul but. Celui d'abriter votre amour naissant.

- Elle est vraiment secouée cette fille. Je me casse ! »

Gray tourne le dos à son petit ami et à Lucy et commence à marcher vers la rue de laquelle il est sorti quelques minutes auparavant.

« Gray ! »

Lucy est triste de cette réaction et souhaite faire revenir le brun mais elle le connait très bien. Jamais il ne fera marche arrière...


	8. Chapter 8

Dix – neuf heures – Passé

Un dîner triste

Lucy a invité Jubia à venir dîner chez elle. Les deux femmes sont installées dans le salon, autour d'une grande table et sous leurs yeux, une assiette pleine. Malgré ce moment qui devrait être joyeux, celle qui a les cheveux bleus ne déborde pas de joie.

« Allez Jubia, je suis sûre que tu arriveras bien à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autres que je veux.

- Et tu as songé à Léon ?

- Quoi ? Ce mec est aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg.

- C'est un peu logique ce que tu viens de dire. »


	9. Chapter 9

Dix-sept heures – Présent

Humour à la Gray – Deuxième partie

Tellement occupé par ses préparations, Natsu ignore ce que lui réserve son petit ami. Soudain, la voix de ce dernier se manifeste à son attention.

« Natsu, pas la peine, je viens d'attraper un poisson.

- Sans une canne à pêche ? »

Natsu se retourne et le voilà qu'il prend une drôle de tête. En effet, Gray tient dans ses mains, un poisson qu'il a gelé. Pire encore, il a complètement congelé la rivière.

« Je voulais un poisson naturel Gray, pas un poisson gelé.

- Tu n'es jamais content de toute manière. »


	10. Chapter 10

Dix – neuf heures – Passé

Un dîner triste

Lucy a invité Jubia à venir dîner chez elle. Les deux femmes sont installées dans le salon, autour d'une grande table et sous leurs yeux, une assiette pleine. Malgré ce moment qui devrait être joyeux, celle qui a les cheveux bleus ne déborde pas de joie.

« Allez Jubia, je suis sûre que tu arriveras bien à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autres que je veux.

- Et tu as songé à Léon ?

- Quoi ? Ce mec est autant chaleureux d'un iceberg.

- C'est un peu logique ce que tu viens de dire. »


	11. Chapter 11

Treize heures – Passé

Etonnement.

Dans le quartier général de la guilde de Fairy Tail, Gray est devant le panneau sur lequel repose les ordres de missions. C'est à ce moment que Léon vient le rejoindre.

« Comment vas-tu Gray ?

- Très bien mais puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Après tout, tu n'es pas de Fairy Tail ?

- Je le sais mais je viens te voir parce que je suis très étonné de ta part.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ta relation amoureuse avec Natsu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si étonné. De plus, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. »


	12. Chapter 12

Dix-sept heures – Futur

Deuxième situation

Bientôt un heureux évènement.

Dans la maison que partagent Natsu et Gray, le premier est en train de boire un café en compagnie de Lucy. Installés autour de la table de la cuisine, les deux amis ont désormais la trentaine. Chose étrange, la blonde présente un ventre arrondi.

« Merci encore de nous aider à réaliser notre rêve Lucy.

- De rien Natsu et puis entre amis, on doit se serrer les coudes. Au fait, il faut que tu songes à rendre visite à Happy.

- Il est vrai que depuis qu'il est papa, je ne suis pas encore passé. »


	13. Chapter 13

Vingt heures – Présent

Il se lâche vraiment

Première partie.

Gray est en train de servir une infusion à Jubia, Erza et Lucy qui sont venues lui rendre service. Le groupe est installé autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Où est Natsu ? lui demande la blonde.

- Dans la salle de bains. Il vient de terminer une mission et il a touché la prime sans détruire la ville où elle s'est effectuée.

- Il doit être content ? poursuit Erza.

- Si tu savais à quel point. D'ailleurs, il était intenable lorsqu'il est revenu.

- Intenable ? »

Interroge Jubia et obtient, en signe de réponse, un hochement de tête positif de la part de Gray.


	14. Chapter 14

Cinq heures du matin – Présent

De retour de mission

Erza et Natsu viennent d'entrer dans Fairy Tail. Ils marchent tous les deux sur l'artère principale mais l'un des deux a un souci pour se déplacer. Il s'agit du garçon aux cheveux roses. Son bras est posé derrière le cou de la femme et son corps présente plusieurs blessures.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de prendre des risques comme tu le fais Natsu.

- Désolé mais tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de types.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu me le laisser et puis songe à Gray.

- Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? »


	15. Chapter 15

Neuf heures - Présent

Moi aussi je devrais ?

Dans les rues de Magnolia, Gajeel se promène seul. L'homme est en train de se poser des questions. Suite au bonheur que vit Natsu en compagnie de Gray, il se dit que l'amour pourrait lui offrir quelque chose de merveilleux. Là, devant un étalage de légumes frais, il voit Lucy. Doucement, Gajeel s'approche d'elle et engage la conversation.

« Bonjour Lucy. »

Celle-ci se retourne et lui fait un joli sourire.

« Bonjour Gajeel, tout va bien ?

- Ouais et toi ? »

La constellationniste hoche positivement de la tête avant de remarquer la mine qu'affiche Gajeel.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »


	16. Chapter 16

Neuf heures – Présent

Deuxième situation

Le coup de foudre de Taurus.

Lucy se promène dans les rues de Magnolia lorsqu'elle s'arrête. Devant elle, à plusieurs mètres se tient un vieux paysan suivi d'une belle vache rousse. A ce moment, la blonde remarque que l'une de ses clefs dorées se met à briller. Aussitôt, l'esprit qui permet de l'invoquer se matérialise sous le regard étonné de Lucy, il s'agit de Taurus. Au lieu d'avoir son hache à la main, il tient un bouquet de fleurs.

« Taurus ?

- J'ai enfin trouvé ma crevette.

- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que … »

Et voilà que Taurus part conquérir le cœur de la vache.


	17. Chapter 17

Gray s'enfonce dans la rue et s'arrête en plein milieu du trajet. Face à lui se tient Erza, recouverte de sa fameuse armure grisâtre.

« Erza ?

- Où vas-tu Gray ?

- Je préfère partir d'ici car votre geste est vraiment grotesque et déplacé.

- Et tu peux me dire en quoi l'est-il ?

- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi, tu es bien d'accord avec moi ? Pourquoi nous offrir une maison à Natsu et à moi alors qu'on se débrouillait chacun de nos côtés ?

- Parce que tu penses qu'il est bien pour ton petit ami de vivre ses sentiments pour toi en dormant chez Lucy ? Et toi, tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés lorsque tu en aurais senti le besoin ? Sincèrement, dis-moi ce qui se passe Gray ? On voulait vous faire ce cadeau parce qu'on vous aime, vous êtes nos amis et on veut que tout se passe bien pour vous deux.

- Je l'avais comprit mais il serait bien que les gens de cette ville se mêlent de leurs histoires au lieu de se mêler de celle des autres.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un égoïste et un abruti.

- Quoi ? Répètes ce que tu viens de dire !

- Aucun souci. »

Erza use de ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser l'une de ses épées. Ensuite, elle pointe l'extrémité en direction du brun qui ne sait quoi faire pour réagir.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste doublé d'un abruti exemplaire. Il va être temps pour toi de faire fondre cette glace qui se trouve autour de ce cœur pour t'offrir du bonheur. Tu as assez souffert et tu sais de quoi je parle. »

A ce moment, Gray songe à son maître. De suite, de la tristesse s'affiche sur son visage. Un silence s'installe entre les deux êtres lorsque le garçon le brise par le son de sa voix.

« J'ai peur de le perdre aussi.

- C'est ce que j'avais comprit et tu as raison de songer de cette façon. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas seul dans l'histoire, je veux dire, tu n'es pas seul. Nous veillerons sur vous et lorsque le besoin se fera sentir, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous aider. Fais-nous confiance mais surtout, c'est à toi de faire le plus gros du boulot.

- Je le sais.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de te meurtrir l'esprit et souris.

- Désolé mais ce ne sera pas encore pour maintenant. »

Gray tourne le dos à Erza et commence à marcher en direction de la maison qui se trouve à l'extrémité de la rue. De son côté, la femme fait disparaitre son arme tandis que des pas se font entendre dans son dos.

« Il va falloir se montrer patient vis-à-vis de lui.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Levy mais je me refuse de le voir souffrir comme il le fait actuellement.


	18. Chapter 18

Midi – Présent

La cuisine de Lucy.

Natsu et Gray sont installés face à leur table de cuisine. Ils ont fait et Lucy arrive vers eux, un plat de gratin dans ses mains gantés. La femme pose le déjeuner au centre et toute contente, s'écrie :

« Bon appétit les garçons ! »

Les deux amoureux se servent et commencent à manger. Lucy attend le verdict lorsqu'elle voit le visage de ses amis virer du rose au bleu.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je vais pas voir la fin de la journée je crois, lâche Natsu. Rassure-moi, c'est ta nouvelle botte secrète hein ? »


	19. Chapter 19

Quinze heures – Présent

A quoi tu joues ?

Léon est devant le panneau des missions de Magnolia. Il regarde une affiche mais semble attendre une personne. Là, un individu se place à ses côtés.

« Tu en as mis du temps Natsu.

- Depuis quand je lui ressemble ? »

Léon tourne sa tête sur sa droite et s'aperçoit que l'être qui se tient auprès de lui n'est autre que Erza.

« Erza, que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question et j'ai un conseil à te donner : lâche Natsu !

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te donne cet avertissement. »


	20. Chapter 20

Sept Heures – Présent

Aime-t-elle les fleurs ?

Il est très tôt ce matin et Gajeel se tient devant un stand de fleuriste. Son vieux gérant est occupé à exposer de nouvelles bottes végétales tandis que le chasseur de dragon est en train de réfléchir.

« Voyons voir, qu'elles sont les fleurs que je pourrais lui offrir ? »

Gajeel se souvient de sa conversation avec Lucy et s'apprête à jeter son dévolu sur des roses rouges. Soudain…

« Bonjour Gajeel, j'ignorais que tu aimais les fleurs. »

L'homme tourne son visage sur sa droite et remarque Levy. De suite, le guerrier rougit et préfère partir de l'endroit.


	21. Chapter 21

Neuf heures – Futur

Troisième situation

Auteur à succès.

Une nouvelle journée commence sur Magnolia et Lucy est déjà débordée. En effet, son dernier roman est sorti il y a de cela une semaine et aujourd'hui, elle doit se rendre dans une ville voisine pour une séance d'autographe. En ce moment, elle se dirige vers l'une des sorties de la bourgade et en sa compagnie, Natsu et Happy.

« Surtout, faites bien attention à vous. »

Natsu se retourne et fait un grand signe de la main droite. Dans les bras de Gray, un petit garçon de deux ans, les cheveux blonds.

« A bientôt papa. »


	22. Chapter 22

Un midi – Présent

Troisième situation.

Comment faire ?

Lucy est chez elle, occupé à écrire son livre, confortablement installée face au bureau de sa chambre. Sur son lit est allongé Happy. Celui-ci ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Dis Lucy, que dois-je faire pour que Carla s'intéresse enfin à moi ?

- Il serait bien que tu commences à agir de façon responsable, pour commencer.

- Mais je suis responsable.

- Vraiment ? Désolée d'être franche mais par moment, tu te conduis comme un enfant.

- Et tu penses que si j'agis comme un adulte, Carla va m'aimer ?

- Je le souhaite pour toi en tout cas. »


	23. Chapter 23

Levy commence à réfléchir.

« Je dois avoir une solution dans l'un de mes bouquins pour l'aider à avoir moins peur.

- Si tu parviens à la trouver, préviens-moi.

- Compte sur moi Erza. »

Et la mage aux cheveux bleus quitte la combattante de renom pour se rendre à sa bibliothèque. Au bout de la rue, Lucy à la joie de revoir Gray revenir vers elle.

« Merci d'être de retour.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fais. »

La blonde est peinée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre mais elle préfère mettre sa douleur de côté pour laisser un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, puis-je me permettre de vous faire visiter votre nouvelle demeure ? »

Là, en guise de réponse, la femme entend la voix de Natsu qui donne l'impression d'être loin.

« Je ne t'ai pas attendu. »

Lucy se retourne et sent ses yeux sortir de ses orbites lorsqu'elle constate que le garçon aux cheveux roses a disparu. Pire encore, il est déjà dans la maison puisque cette dernière à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! »

La blonde quitte Gray pour entrer dans la demeure à son tour. De son côté, le brun se demande s'il doit en faire autant mais voilà qu'un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres aussi. En fait, c'est le comportement désinvolte de Natsu qui l'amuse autant. Après tout, dois-je rappeler que nos deux héros sont ensemble ? Gray arrête de s'inquiéter pour rien et entre dans la bâtisse à son tour. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, le brun a la plaisir de voir une poutre verticale en plein cœur de ce qui semble être le salon. Quelques meubles sont à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un grand tapis oriental. Effectivement, les habitants de Magnolia se sont montrés généreux et cela touche beaucoup notre combattant de glace. Natsu, lui, est déjà parti à la découverte des autres pièces, suivi de Lucy qui râle toujours autant.

« Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? »

Voilà qu'Happy arrive dans la maison et va se poster face à Gray, tout en se maintenant dans les airs grâce à ses ailes.

« J'aurais bien le temps de connaître cette résidence dans les jours à venir puisque je suis destiné à y vivre.

- Oui et moi, je vais devoir dire au revoir à Natsu. »


	24. Chapter 24

Onze heures – Présent

En retour de mission.

Gray et Natsu sont de retour de mission et entrent actuellement dans l'une des nombreuses rues de Magnolia. Là, une ombre se poste devant eux, les arrêtant dans leur progression.

« Bonjour les amoureux. »

Cette personne qui vient de parler n'est autre que Wendy.

« Bonjour toi, comment vas-tu ? lui répond Natsu.

- Très bien. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez fait de mission ensemble.

- Ouais mais j'avais un peu de ménage à faire autour de mon compagnon. »

Gray lâche cette phrase en songeant à Léon qui avait en réalité, des vues sur Natsu.


	25. Chapter 25

Midi – Présent

Quatrième situation

Puis-je t'inviter…

Levy se trouve dans la salle dans laquelle sont rangées toutes les archives de Magnolia. Assit par terre, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus est plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux livre. A ce moment, quelqu'un s'approche d'elle.

« Excuse-moi. »

La mage lève la tête et voit le chasseur de dragons aux cheveux noirs lui faire face.

« Bonjour Gajeel, puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui. Je voudrais savoir si tu es partante pour déjeuner avec moi ?

- Serait-ce une invitation ?

- Oui, enfin non. C'est juste que j'aimerais mieux te connaître. »


	26. Chapter 26

Quinze heures – Présent

Deuxième situation

Vous avez demandé un coiffeur ?

Lucy est chez elle, dans sa salle de bains. Elle vient de prendre une douche et est tout juste de s'habiller. Toutefois, ses cheveux mouillés ne sont pas coiffés.

« J'aimerais bien me faire une coupe au carré pour changer un peu et puis pour mes missions, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. »

La blonde attrape l'une de ses clefs dorées qui reposait sur sa coiffeuse et quelques secondes plus tard, Cancer s'occupe de sa chevelure.

« Tu devrais m'appeler plus souvent pour m'occuper de tes cheveux.

- Je sais mais je n'aime pas trop me servir des amis que vous êtes afin de satisfaire un besoin personnel. »


	27. Chapter 27

Seize heures – Futur

Sa première collation

Natsu est dans sa cuisine et voit son fils de huit ans entrer dans la pièce, un cartable sur le dos.

« Bonjour mon grand.

- Bonjour papa. »

Le père dépose un baiser sur le front de son rejeton avant de le voir s'installer sur l'une des chaises autour de la table de la pièce. Sous ses yeux, un verre de jus de fruits et des gâteaux secs.

« C'est quoi papa ?

- Maintenant que tu vas à l'école, tu dois goûter pour retrouver des forces.

- Et mes devoirs ?

- Ils sauront attendre quelques minutes. »


	28. Chapter 28

Treize heures – Présent

Deuxième situation

Regarde

Mirajane et son frère, Elfman, se promènent dans les rues de Magnolia. Les deux individus ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire car la ville est calme depuis plusieurs jours.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir notre bourgade aussi joyeuse et paisible que maintenant. S'exclame Mirajane.

- Oui et il faut espérer que cela dure encore. En tout cas, moi, j'ai l'impression de rouiller.

- Parce que tu ne t'es pas battu depuis longtemps ? »

Elfman hoche positivement de la tête afin de répondre à sa sœur. Il est vrai que depuis l'union de Natsu et Gray, tout se passe bien au sein de Magnolia.


	29. Chapter 29

Seize heures – Présent

Chat-parde ou pas ?

Wendy est cachée à l'entrée d'une ruelle et observe l'étalage d'un marchand de fruits. Une pomme rouge attise sa gourmandise mais la fillette n'a pas d'argent pour se l'acheter. Avec elle, Carla.

« Allez Carla, sois gentille s'il te plait.

- Non Wendy. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne ferais pas ça, même pour toi.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

La fillette se retourne au son de la voix et fait face à Lucy.

« Bonjour. C'est cette pomme qui me fait envie.

- Dans ce cas, ne bouge pas, je vais te l'acheter. »


	30. Chapter 30

Dix-sept heures – Présent

Et si on était pirate ?

Natsu et Gray sont en train de marcher dans les rues de Magnolia. Le garçon aux cheveux roses vient d'avoir une idée farfelue qui ne semble pas ravir son petit ami.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on emprunte un bateau pour voguer sur les mers ?

- Il me semble que notre auteur a déjà bossé sur un manga narrant les exploits d'un groupe de pirate.

- Ha bon ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu penses que c'est suffisant pour que ça lui pose souci ?

- Oui. Je préfère rester dans cette ville et accomplir des missions. »


	31. Chapter 31

Sept heures – Présent

Trop fatigué pour bosser.

Erza est devant la maison de Natsu et Gray. Enervée, la jeune femme frappe le sol avec son pied droit. A ce moment, le garçon aux cheveux roses sort de la maison, légèrement crevé.

« Natsu ?

- Salut Erza. »

Dit-il en baillant. Son comportement inquiète la jeune femme.

« Tu t'es couché tard ?

- Non car je me suis souvenu qu'on avait une mission à faire ensemble ce matin.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si fatigué ?

- C'est Gray.

- Gray ?

- Oui. Il s'est montré très gourmand hier soir.

- Qu'appelles-tu gourmand ?

- Neuf fois. »

Erza ouvre la bouche d'étonnement et ses yeux deviennent blancs. Ces garçons sont dingues.


	32. Chapter 32

Dix heures – Présent

Le congélateur est en panne.

Gray est levé depuis longtemps et se trouve déjà dans la cuisine. Il est face au frigo et la porte se trouvant sur la partie supérieure, celle réservée au congélateur est ouverte. C'est là que son petit ami vient le retrouver.

« Bonjour Gray.

- Bonjour Natsu. Désolé de te faire démarrer la journée aussi mauvaisement mais le congélateur nous a lâché.

- Déjà ?

- Ouais.

- Utilise ta magie.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui. Grâce à la glace que tu peux matérialiser, nous pourront gagner du temps en attendant de s'en trouver un nouveau.

- Tu as raison. »


	33. Chapter 33

Vingt heures – Présent

Il se lâche vraiment – deuxième partie.

A ce moment, la porte qui sépare le salon de la cuisine s'ouvre avec fracas. Voilà que Natsu entre dans la pièce en dansant, complètement nu. Sur ses oreilles, des écouteurs et dans sa main droite, un lecteur de disques laser. Il danse de dos, ce qui fait que le groupe de filles ne peut pas le voir de face. De leur côté, les nanas ne perdent pas une miette du spectacle et Erza recrache même l'infusion qu'elle avait commencé à boire.

« Tu as complètement raison Gray, il se lâche vraiment. Dit-elle.

- Ouais et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de vous inviter.

- Faut espérer qu'il ne se retourne pas.» s'inquiète Lucy.


	34. Chapter 34

Gray se retourne pour faire face à l'animal, suite à ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Happy ?

- Parce que je suis désormais de trop et puis Natsu mérite d'être heureux. »

Le chat volant ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste. Devant sa peine, Lucy décide d'intervenir.

« Si tu veux Happy, tu peux venir vivre avec moi.

- Lucy ? »

Le familier de Natsu regarde la blonde pour être sûr que cette dernière ne dit pas de mensonge mais devant ce sourire féminin, il comprend que son amie est vraiment sincère.

« Je peux vraiment venir chez toi Lucy ?

- Bien sûr puisque je te le dis. »

Et voilà fonce dans les bras de la mage et se met à pleurer de bonheur. Soucieuse et protectrice, Lucy n'hésite pas à le caresser pour tenter de le rassurer. De son côté, Natsu a déjà fait connaissance avec la cuisine et vient tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci est superbement décorée. Un lit à deux places en chêne trône au milieu de la pièce et plusieurs commodes sont présentes afin que les deux garçons puissent y ranger leurs vêtements. De suite, le garçon aux cheveux roses se dirige vers le premier meuble et ouvre le tiroir supérieur. Au lieu d'être vide comme Natsu s'y préparait, celui-ci déborde de préservatifs. Rapidement, le garçon tire la gueule.

« Je vois. Les habitants de cette ville pensent peut-être que nous n'allons faire que ça. »

Déçu par une telle initiative, le mage de feu ferme le tiroir et se dirige vers la sortie. Là, il s'arrête de marcher lorsqu'il voit Gray se tenir à la hauteur de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tout va bien Natsu ? »

Il est rare que le brun s'inquiète pour son ami. Pardon, pour son petit ami désormais.

« Oui. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- Parce que je trouve que ça va trop vite à mon goût. »

Gray est soucieux et cela se voit. Natsu commence à montrer des signes d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son compagnon et tente de savoir ce qui se passe réellement.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, n'hésite pas. Tu n'es plus tout seul Gray, nous sommes deux désormais.

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. En fait, ça me dérange que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de discret.

- Alors que tu te promènes déjà à poil ? »

Gray baisse son regard et constate qu'il est déjà en caleçon.


	35. Chapter 35

Midi – Futur

Papa, j'aime pas… - Première partie.

Gray est en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine de sa maison, en compagnie de son fils. Natsu est parti accomplir une mission et voilà que le garçonnet touille dans son assiette.

« Un souci mon grand ?

- J'aime pas ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette.

- Pourtant, c'est super bon tu sais.

- Oui mais j'en veux pas. »

Campant sur ses positions, l'enfant pousse sa fourchette et boude. A ce moment, Gray attrape la bouteille de ketchup et dessine des yeux, un nez et une bouche sur la nourriture de son fils…


	36. Chapter 36

Neuf heures du matin – Présent

Des progrès

Natsu et Gray sont encore au lit à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Dehors, le vent souffle et la pluie ne cesse de tomber. Un moment, une bourrasque violente impose son règne et voilà que le brun va se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Tu as peur ? Lui demande le garçon de feu.

- Non mais je ne suis pas rassuré non plus.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété Gray, je suis là et je saurais te protéger. »

D'ailleurs, Natsu n'en dit davantage car il vient de se rendre compte que c'est la première fois que son petit ami vient se réfugier dans son étreinte.


	37. Chapter 37

Neuf heures – Futur

Premières vacances scolaires

Natsu boit tranquillement une tasse de café, installé face à la table de sa cuisine lorsqu'il voit son fils entrer dans la pièce, prêt à se rendre à l'école.

« Dépêches-toi papa, on va être en retard. »

Face à cette impatience, Natsu ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Désolé fiston mais tu n'as pas école aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est les vacances.

- Mince, j'ai oublié.

- C'est ce que je vois.

- Et on fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

- On s'amuse le plus possible.

- Dans ce cas, je vais jouer avec mon petit train. »

Et voilà que le petit blondinet quitte la cuisine pour se rendre dans sa chambre.


	38. Chapter 38

Neuf heures – Passé

Tu es mon ami donc, il est normal que je t'offre ce bonheur.

Natsu est chez Lucy et les deux amis sont réunis dans la chambre de la blonde. Le garçon est assit sur le lit de sa camarade tandis que cette dernière se tient sur la chaise de son bureau. Ensemble, ils discutent.

« Nous voulons un enfant Gray et moi mais comme tu peux le savoir, il est difficile pour deux hommes d'en concevoir un.

- Oui et je me porte volontaire pour porter cette progéniture. »

Là, le garçon aux cheveux roses lève sa tête et regarde son amie.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ferais ça pour nous ? »


	39. Chapter 39

Quinze heures – Présent

La lune est rousse.

Lucy se promène dans les rues de Magnolia lorsqu'elle s'arrête. La femme lève la tête et remarque que la lune est toujours présente dans le ciel, malgré l'heure. Chose étrange, l'astre est roux.

« Un mauvais présage. »

Lucy se retourne et voit Erza venir vers elle.

« Bonjour Erza.

- Bonjour Lucy. Cette lune aussi t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais que veux-tu dire par mauvais présage ?

- Si je le savais, j'aurais déjà pris toutes les dispositions. En tout cas, pas besoin de prévenir notre chef de guilde.

- Parce qu'il est au courant ?

- Forcément. »


	40. Chapter 40

« Mais ? Depuis quand je me promène dans cette tenue ?

- Cela doit faire trois minutes.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Non puisque tu es une personne discrète. »

Natsu lui fait un clin d'œil et préfère le laisser réfléchir à sa phrase. Le garçon aux cheveux roses sort de la chambre et décide de retourner dans son salon. Là, il tombe sur Lucy qui tient Happy dans ses bras.

« Que faites-vous ?

- Nous avons décidé qu'il serait bien pour Happy de venir vivre chez moi.

- Et pourquoi ? »

Là, c'est le familier qui se donne la peine de répondre à son compagnon de tous les jours. Tranquillement, il se retire des bras de Lucy et se pose sur le sol.

« Tu vas devoir te concentrer pleinement sur Gray et comme tu le sais, il est loin d'être un garçon facile.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais tu pouvais très bien rester avec nous.

- Pour vous entendre faire des cochonneries ? Non merci et je suis encore pure. Je suis un jeune qui ne tient pas à être perverti par vos actes de dépravés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Et voilà que Natsu s'enflamme en levant son poing droit.

« Je viens de te dire que je t'aimerais toujours. »

Le garçon se calme et vient de se rendre compte que Happy vient de lui offrir une dernière colère, pour insister sur le fait qu'ils seront toujours amis.

« Et puis je dois jouer les jolis cœurs auprès de Charles donc, j'aurais moi aussi moins de temps pour toi. »

Là, l'animal se tourne vers Lucy.

« On y va ?

- Bien sûr Happy. »

La blonde s'adresse une dernière fois à Natsu.

« Tout ira bien ?

- Oui Lucy, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour nous.

- Entendu mais si tu as un problème, tu sais où me trouver.

- Oui, dans ta chambre.

- Ouais mais désormais, tu prendras le temps de frapper à ma porte d'entrée au lieu de passer par ma fenêtre. »

Dit-elle en s'énervant.


	41. Chapter 41

Neuf heures – Futur

Lâche mon fils – Première partie

Dans les rues de Magnolia, Gray fait face à une femme brune. Sa robe est violette ainsi que son buste. Dans ses bras de cette dernière, son rejeton.

« Libère mon fils et je ne te ferais rien.

- Comme si je redoutais tes pouvoirs de glace. Cet enfant est le mage le plus puissant de toutes les générations de Magnolia et tu voudrais que je laisse avec vous ? Quelle plaisanterie stupide ! »

A ce moment, l'enfant s'arme de courage.

« Si je suis le mage le plus puissant, je vais le prouver. »


	42. Chapter 42

Quinze heures – Présent

S'isoler pour réfléchir

Gray est en train de fouler le sol enneigé de plusieurs plaines immaculées, se trouvant à des endroits très reculés de la planète. Dans son esprit, les paroles de Natsu retentissent.

« Il va devenir père grâce à Lucy, tout ça parce que moi, je ne peux lui offrir la progéniture dont il rêve. Savoir qu'ils vont coucher ensemble ce soir me donner la nausée. Et il ose me dire qu'il m'aime ? Quelle belle plaisanterie. Je ferais mieux de trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre car je ne reviendrais jamais à Magnolia, JAMAIS ! »


	43. Chapter 43

Vingt heures – Présent

Il se lâche vraiment – Partie trois.

Et justement, ce que les filles redoutaient va se produire dans les secondes qui arrivent. Se croyant seul avec Gray, Natsu se retourne, dévoilant sa nudité frontale. Les trois femmes ont les yeux qui deviennent blancs et elles se retrouvent vite bouche bée. A ce moment, Natsu remarque ses amies et arrête de bouger tout doucement, pour se figer soudainement. Ses joues blanches deviennent rouges et c'est alors que Gray lui lance ces quelques mots.

« Va dans la chambre et habilles-toi, tu me fais honte, crétin ! »

D'habitude, le garçon aux cheveux roses aurait rétorqué mais là, devant de telles spectatrices, il préfère plutôt se cacher dans la pièce d'â côté.


	44. Chapter 44

Et ce sont sur ces mots que la femme quitte la maison, accompagnée du gentil Happy. Désormais, Natsu se retrouve avec Gray, même si les deux garçons sont dans des pièces séparées.

De son côté, Levy traîne dans la salle dans laquelle se trouve toutes les archives liées à la vie au sein de Magnolia. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se tient devant un rayon de livres et cherche un bouquin des yeux.

« Normalement, si je ne me trompe pas, il doit être par ici. »

Et voilà que sa vue s'arrête sur l'arête d'un livre de couleur marron.

« Et j'avais raison. »

La mage s'empresse de le prendre dans ses mains et se dirige aussitôt vers un bureau. Là, elle s'installe et commence à ouvrir le document.

« Voyons voir, voyons voir. Si je me souviens bien, il existe un sortilège qui permet à un être craintif de voir ses frayeurs disparaitre. »

Levy tourne les pages les unes après les autres lorsqu'elle tombe enfin sur l'objet de ses recherches. De suite, elle attrape un bout de papier qui traînait sur le bureau, se saisit d'un stylo et marque plusieurs renseignements.

« Si tout se passe bien, Gray devrait vivre pleinement son amour avec Natsu avant la fin de la journée. »

Dit-elle, triomphante. Une fois les informations inscrites, Levy ferme le livre et s'empresse de quitter la pièce afin de communiquer sa trouvaille à Erza.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu est dans sa nouvelle chambre, en compagnie de Gray. Celui-ci est devant le lit, l'admirant lorsque le garçon aux cheveux roses se poste derrière lui. Intrigué, le brun se retourne pour faire face à son petit ami et celui-ci s'amuse à le pousser. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mage de glace est allongé sur le matelas tandis que son soupirant est au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes.

« Natsu, que fais-tu ?

- Maintenant que nous avons un toit pour abriter notre amour, je tiens à en profiter pleinement. »

Sans attendre davantage, Natsu dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Gray. Ce dernier ferme ses paupières pour profiter de ce tendre moment mais son compagnon se retire très vite.

« Tu es tendu Gray.

- Tu l'as senti ?

- Bien sûr. Lâches-toi mince, nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- Je le sais bien.

- Mais quoi ? »


	45. Chapter 45

Midi – Futur

Papa, j'aime pas… - Partie Deux

Gray pose la bouteille une fois son dessin terminé et raconte une histoire à son fils.

« Je te présente le démon nourriture. Il apparait toujours dans l'assiette des enfants qui n'aiment pas ce qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux, à l'heure des repas. Comme tu es un mage, il est dans ton devoir de le vaincre.

- Et comment papa Gray ?

- C'est simple. Tu dois le manger.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui mais tu dois le faire avant vingt minutes car sinon, tu auras perdu le combat.

- Et je serais un vrai mage si j'y arrive ?


	46. Chapter 46

Quinze heures – Présent

Partie de Tennis

Il fait beau aujourd'hui sur Magnolia. Plusieurs habitants se sont réunis sur le terrain de tennis de la ville et s'amusent à faire des échanges. Actuellement, Lucy s'oppose à Jubia.

« Bon Happy, tu me passes une balle oui ou non ? »

Aucune réponse mais des éclats de rires se manifestent. La blonde tourne sa tête sur sa droite et voit Happy s'amuser avec les balles de tennis, comme s'il n'était qu'un petit chaton.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Hurle Lucy. De son côté, l'animal ailé continue de s'amuser comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme.


	47. Chapter 47

Quatorze Heures – Présent

Wendy a un Valentin.

Quatorze février : la saint Valentin. Wendy marche dans les rues de Magnolia, tout en étant pensive.

« Wendy ? »

La mage s'arrête et se retourne. Là, en face d'elle se tient le jeune Roméo qui lui tend un bouquet de pâquerettes.

« J'ai cueilli ces fleurs dans la ville car j'avais pas d'argent pour t'offrir un bouquet plus joli. »

Wendy est très touchée par ce geste car elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'est avec joie que la fillette accepte le présent.

« Merci beaucoup Roméo, tu es un amour. »

Et doucement, elle va déposer un baiser sur le front du petit garçon.


	48. Chapter 48

Seize heures – Futur

Smiley.

Happy rentre chez lui. Il revient tout juste d'une mission assez pénible et la seule chose qu'il veut faire en ce moment, c'est dormir. Toutefois, une petite boule rose saute sur lui.

« Bonjour mon papa. »

La forme colorée qui vient de sauter sur le familier n'est rien d'autre que sa fille, Smiley.

« Bonjour mon trésor, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien maintenant que tu es rentré. »

Happy fait un câlin à sa fille lorsque Charles entre dans la pièce.

« Smiley ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de laisser ton père tranquille lorsqu'il entre de mission ? »


	49. Chapter 49

Dix heures – Présent

Une adorable surprise

Natsu est dans son lit, dormant paisiblement puisque ce matin, il n'est pas en mission. Néanmoins, l'homme est seul sur le matelas. La pièce est plongée dans une obscurité partielle puisque des rayons du soleil parviennent à traverser entre les espacements des volets fermés. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur Gray. Dans les bras de celui-ci, un plateau sur lequel repose tout le nécessaire pour avoir un bon petit déjeuner. Tranquillement, l'homme se dirige vers la table de chevet et pose le repas dessus.

« Natsu, réveille-toi s'il te plait.

- Désolé mais j'ai encore sommeil. »

Gray se pose sur le bord du lit et secoue tendrement son petit ami.


	50. Chapter 50

Onze heures – Présent

Va te baigner avec lui.

Lucy, Erza et Natsu sont en maillot de bains et se tiennent assit sur les gravillons qui bordent la rivière de Magnolia. La rousse arbore un deux pièces de teinte rouge, la blonde, un ensemble d'une pièce orangée et pour le garçon, un simple caleçon vert. Le trio semble attendre quelqu'un. A ce moment, Gray arrive, arborant un joli maillot de bains bleu sombre très moulant. Les filles n'en reviennent pas tandis que Natsu semble hypnotisé. Pire encore, du mouvement se produit dans son sous-vêtement. De suite, il se presse de ramener ses jambes contre lui afin de dissimuler cette gêne mais ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de celui qu'il aime.

« Je sens que je vais rencontrer toutes les peines à me baigner. »


	51. Chapter 51

Neuf heures – Futur

Lâche mon fils – Deuxième partie

Le rejeton de Natsu et de Gray plonge sa main dans la poche droite de son pantalon et en sort une clef dorée, offerte par sa mère. Ensuite, l'enfant ne perd pas de temps pour prononcer la fameuse formule.

« Porte du monde des esprits, ouvres-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, Leo ! »

Et aussitôt l'esprit du signe astrologique du lion se matérialise face à l'être démoniaque.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? dit-elle.

- Leo, je compte sur toi pour faire le maximum s'il te plait.

- C'est comme si c'était fait. »


	52. Chapter 52

Dix heures – Futur

Confessions d'un écrivain

Lucy est dans sa chambre, installée face à son bureau. En ce moment, la blonde écrit sur un cahier tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

« Beaucoup d'habitants de notre ville ne comprennent pas de quelle façon j'ai pu offrir un fils à Natsu et à Gray. A la base, on était parti pour vivre une nuit ensemble mais vu les problèmes que cela a causé a dans leur couple, nous avons changé d'idée. Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons décidé qu'une fécondation in-vitro était la meilleure solution. Nous nous sommes rendus à la structure adéquate et voilà le résultat. »


	53. Chapter 53

Tandis que les deux amoureux tentent de trouver une solution pour vivre pleinement leur romance, Levy se tient devant la porte d'entrée fermée de la résidence de Lucy. La mage aux cheveux bleus vient juste de frapper et attend, patiemment, qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Dehors, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et la température de l'air est vraiment très agréable. Plusieurs secondes passent lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin.

« Coucou Lucy, je suis venu te voir pour … »

Levy ne termine pas sa phrase suite à la surprise qui vient de se révéler sous ses yeux. La personne qui vient de lui ouvrir n'est autre que Happy.

« Happy ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est ici que j'habite désormais.

- Vraiment ? »

Le familier hoche positivement de la tête lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Happy répond que c'est Levy et de suite, Lucy arrive à l'encadrement de son entrée.

« Oui ?

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Lucy mais j'ai trouvé une solution au blocage affectif de Gray.

- Vraiment ?

- Juge par toi-même. »

Levy sort un bout de papier de la poche droite de son pantalon et confie le morceau de feuille à son amie. Cette dernière l'ouvre et prend connaissance de son contenu.

« Tu penses que c'est jouable ?

- Oui et puis les ingrédients qu'on doit trouver se situe à Magnolia. Ce ne sont que des plantes à réunir et le tour est joué.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Lucy sort de sa maison et va rejoindre Levy pour se lancer à la recherche des fleurs en question. De son côté, Happy baisse sa tête et commence à se sentir triste. La blonde le remarque et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout va bien Happy ?

- Non. J'ignore si je dois venir avec toi ou si je dois garder ta maison ?

- Pourquoi te poses-tu cette question voyons ? Comment je faisais lorsque j'habitais seule ?

- Ben, j'imagine que tu fermais ta maison à clef et que tu partais.

- Voilà. »

Le familier relève sa bouille et sourit.

« Je vais fermer la porte et je vous rejoins aussitôt.

- Entendu Happy. »


	54. Chapter 54

Midi - Futur

Papa, j'aime pas - Troisième partie

Gray hoche positivement de la tête. Suite à cette réponse, son fils reprend sa fourchette et recommence à manger. Bien sûr, cette réaction fait plaisir à son père qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Même si ce petit bout est le fils de Natsu et de Lucy, le brun se rend compte qu'il l'aime par-dessus tout. Sous un élan d'affection, le mage de glace ne peut retenir ces quelques mots.

« Je t'aime mon grand. »

Le garçonnet s'arrête de manger et remarque son père.

« Papa, je t'aime aussi mais tu peux me laisser vaincre ce monstre s'il te plait ? »


	55. Chapter 55

Seize heures - Présent

J'y vais seule.

Erza se dirige vers l'une des nombreuses sorties de Magnolia, revêtue de son armure argentée. Derrière elle, Lucy, Gray, Natsu et Happy.

« Tu es sûre que notre présence te gênerait pour cette mission ? »

Lui demande la blonde. Sans se retourner, Erza lui répond.

« Oui et je vous demande de ne pas me suivre.

- Mais, nous sommes une équipe.

- Je le sais Natsu mais j'ai envie de faire cette mission seule ».

Jugeant cette conversation terminée, la jeune femme reprend le chemin et sort enfin de sa ville de résidence.


	56. Chapter 56

Dix-sept heures - Futur

Fébrile

Lucy est debout dans son salon, faisant les cent pas. Avec elle, Mirajane et son frère, Elfman.

« Assis-toi Lucy, lui dit la jeune femme.

- Désolé Mirajane mais je suis beaucoup trop nerveuse pour ça.

- Si le facteur doit t'apporter une bonne nouvelle, il le fera.

- Je sais Elfman mais c'est plus fort que toi. De plus, c'est mon premier roman et je souhaite vraiment vivre de ma passion. Si ça se trouve, je n'ai aucun talent.

- Ne dis pas ça Lucy. Comme tu le sais, j'ai prit le temps de lire ton manuscrit et j'aime beaucoup. »


	57. Chapter 57

Vingt-trois heures - Présent

Tout est calme

Natsu et Gray sont posés sur le toit de leur demeure et regardent la lune ensemble. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les rues de Magnolia sont calmes ce soir. Pas un seul bruit n'est perceptible, comme si la bourgade respectait la romance de deux jeunes garçons. D'humeur paisible, Gray se laisse aller et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son soupirant. Là encore, le mage de glace continue de faire des efforts car jamais il ne se serait permit ce genre de geste.

« Je t'aime Natsu.

- Je t'aime aussi Gray. »

Et là, les deux amoureux profitent de l'instant pour s'embrasser tendrement.


	58. Chapter 58

Onze heures Présent

Tout s'arrête demain

Erza est assise sur l'herbe du parc principal de Magnolia et affiche sur son visage, une certaine tristesse.

« Erza ? »

La fille aux cheveux rouges lève la tête pour savoir qui vient se joindre à elle.

« Levy ?

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Pas grand-chose en vérité. »

Et voilà que Levy devient triste à son tour.

« Toi aussi cela te fait bizarre de savoir que la paix va enfin régner sur le monde entier ?

- Ouais. Je devrais être heureuse à cette nouvelle mais bizarrement, quelque chose va me manquer. »


	59. Chapter 59

Midi - Présent

L'horloge

Le maître de la guilde se trouve en ce moment même dans ses appartements. Figé devant l'énorme pendule qui trône devant l'un des murs de son salon, le vieil homme réfléchit à voix haute.

« Bientôt l'heure du retrait. Encore quelques minutes et tout prendra fin, comme toute bonne chose d'ailleurs. »

Le chef se sent nostalgique et dans un soupir, abandonne la pendule pour se diriger vers une porte close. La main droite posée sur la poignée, il ouvre l'accès pour sortir de sa résidence. Lorsque l'issue se referme, on entend plus que le doux « tic-tac » de cette imposante horloge.


	60. Chapter 60

Les deux filles et l'animal ont trouvé toutes les plantes dont le nom se situait sur la liste. Ensuite, le groupe s'est rendu chez la constellationniste pour préparer la mixture. Désormais, elles se tiennent devant la demeure de Natsu et de Gray, toujours en compagnie d'Happy.

« Bon ! Comment fait-on maintenant ? »

Se demande la blonde. A ce moment, Levy utilise son écriture solide pour matérialiser un plateau sur lequel repose cinq tasses et une théière.

« On va se montrer très accueillante. Lucy !

- Oui Levy ?

- Prend la fiole et verse quelques gouttes dans une tasse s'il te plait.

- Entendu. »

Lucy se place face à son amie et sort une petite bouteille longiligne de la poche droite de sa jupe. Ensuite, elle retire le bouchon et laisse plusieurs larmes couler sur le fond d'une tasse. Tandis que la mage ferme le flacon et cache la fiole dans sa poche, Happy prend l'initiative de verser le thé. Une fois la préparation prête, la mission peut continuer.

« Maintenant, plus rien peut nous barrer la route, lâche la magicienne aux cheveux bleus.

- Oui. » crient en chœur Lucy et Happy.

La blonde va frapper contre la porte d'entrée tandis que Levy porte le service à thé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Natsu ouvre l'issue.

« Tiens Lucy, comment vas-tu …. »

Le garçon se met à réfléchir.

« Depuis tout à l'heure en fait ?

- Bien. J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas ?

- Non mais … »

Natsu remarque la présence d'Happy et de Levy.

« Levy, que fais-tu avec ce service à thé dans les mains ?

- Heu… comme on s'ennuyait tous les trois, nous avons décidé de vous faire une visite surprise. Vous êtes partant toi et Gray pour boire le thé avec nous ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le mage de feu libère le passage pour permettre au trio d'entrer chez lui. Une fois fait, il prend soin de fermer l'issue après leur intrusion et les invite à s'installer autour de la grande table du salon. Tandis que les deux femmes et le familier se posent, Natsu sort de la pièce pour partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Là, les complices discutent à voix basse.

« J'espère que ça va marcher, dit la romancière en herbe.

- Moi aussi et si c'est le cas, on pourra toujours garder cette recherche sous le coude pour un profit personnel.

- Et comment ? »

Et voilà qu'elles pouffent de rires sous les yeux ébahis d'Happy. Quelques secondes après, Natsu est de retour dans le salon, en compagnie de Gray. Lorsque ce dernier voit Lévy, il prend le temps de la saluer avant de s'installer. Désormais, Lucy se tient face à Natsu tandis que le petit ami de ce dernier est en tête-à-tête avec la fille aux cheveux foncés.

Lucy commence le service et confie la tasse au contenu magique au mage de glace. L'animal ailé, qui est assit sur la table, observe la scène et se montre silencieux, ce qui est très rare venant de sa part. D'ailleurs, Natsu brise le silence en lui posant une question.

« Alors Happy, comment ça se passe avec Lucy ?

- Très bien pour le moment mais je pense que la relation risque de se dégrader une fois que j'aurais goûté sa cuisine. »

La blonde, qui n'a pas perdu un mot de cette conversation, regarde le familier d'un air contrarié.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Tu le seras au dîner. »

Pendant que les deux compères se disputent, Gray boit tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Il ne se doute de rien, ce qui arrange les affaires du trio. A la fin de l'heure, les amis se séparent pour vaquer à leurs occupations, chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se promène sur l'allée principale de l'aire qui reçoit le marché de Magnolia. Des deux côtés, des stands qui proposent divers produits alimentaires et accessoires à la mode.

« Lucy ! »

L'auteur s'arrête et se retourne au son de cette voix familière. Natsu se hâte dans sa direction et cesse sa course une fois à quelques centimètres de sa personne. Là, le garçon semble bien embêté.

« Bonjour Natsu, un problème ?

- Non, enfin ….si. Lorsqu'on est amoureux, il est normal d'être aussi, comment pourrais-je dire, gourmand ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui. Je sais que ma question peut te paraître étrange mais Gray a agit de manière très excessive hier soir.

- Comment ça ? »

Lucy se doute bien que cette histoire a un rapport avec la potion qui se trouvait dans le thé du mage de glace. Elle décide alors de se montrer rassurante.

« Moi, si j'étais à ta place Natsu, je serais soulagée de voir à quel point Gray fait des efforts alors que nous savons tous les deux que cette situation est loin d'être facile pour lui. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se met à réfléchir suite à ces paroles et se rend compte que son amie a parfaitement raison.

« Ouais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis inquiété alors que je n'attendais que ça venant de sa part. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé Lucy et merci beaucoup.

- De rien. »

Et voilà que Natsu s'éloigne de la jeune femme en faisant le chemin inverse, au pas de course. De son côté, Lucy est heureuse. Grâce aux fouilles de Levy, la blonde sait désormais que les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle vivront heureuses. Elle s'empresse de finir ses emplettes afin de retrouver ses deux complices pour leur annoncer l'excellente nouvelle.


	61. Chapter 61

Courbatures.

Levy est aux archives et travaille lorsqu'Erza arrive auprès d'elle au pas de course. De suite, la femme aux cheveux bleus s'arrête quelques instants pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment. Aurais-tu une formule pour faire disparaître les courbatures ?

- Non, désolé, répond-elle avant de poursuivre. Tu sais Erza, je pense que c'est la vieillesse qui s'installe et il n'y a aucun remède contre ça. »

La guerrière lève la tête et regarde son amie d'un air très mauvais.

« Tu as dit que j'étais vieille ?

- Heu…. Non, enfin…. »


	62. Chapter 62

Jeux de grattage.

Cana est assise sur l'un des bancs se trouvant sur l'une des places de Magnolia et est occupée à gratter des tickets. A côté d'elle repose un fût rempli de bière et son comportement intrigue Elfman qui s'approche.

« Tu fais quoi ?

- Cela ne se voit pas, répond-elle sèchement. Je suis en train de gratter ces tickets pour savoir si je serais riche.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- je me ferais construire une demeure sur une immense cave. Ainsi, je ne serais jamais en manque d'alcool puisque j'en aurais sous la main.


	63. Chapter 63

Lequel de nous deux ?

Dans la magnifique ville de Magnolia, un vacarme assourdissant se fait entendre jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde. Un épais nuage de poussières s'élève d'une rue et lorsqu'elle se dissipe, les villageois curieux distinguent clairement Natsu et Grey. Les deux garçons sont en train de se battre une seconde fois, toujours à cause d'une brimade que l'un a faite sur l'autre.

« Alors l'esquimau, on commence enfin à réaliser qui est le plus fort de nous deux ?

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt Natsu. »

Sans crier gare, Grey bondit sur son adversaire.


	64. Chapter 64

Mais parles-moi.

Happy est avec Charles, tous les deux se trouvant à l'entrée de Magnolia.

« Merci d'être venu, dit le premier.

- J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter. Dis-moi ce que tu me veux ! »

Doucement, le chat bleu présente une rose rousse à la minette.

« Cette fleur est pour toi.

- Espèce de crétin. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je ne voulais rien à voir avec toi.

- Mais ….

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui… »

Et voilà que les yeux d'Happy deviennent larmoyants.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ? »


	65. Chapter 65

Pauvre Happy…

Happy est chez Lucy. Assis sur la table du salon, l'animal ne cesse de pleurer car Charles l'a rejeté encore une fois. Installée sur une chaise lui faisant face, la locataire des lieux.

« Allez Happy, ne te décourage pas.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile. »

Troublée par la peine du chat, Lucy approche l'une de ses mains pour le caresser lorsque soudain…

« AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Happy, les dents plantées dans la main de Lucy n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette idée. Du coup, la blonde se promène dans toute la maison en hurlant.


	66. Chapter 66

J'ai si mal quand je pense à toi.

Natsu marche sur un chemin caillouteux et le soleil est déjà bien haut. La température de l'air est des plus agréables et le jeune homme se déplace en compagnie d'Happy et de Lucy. Toutefois, le mage semble être pensif et il est dans cet état depuis le début du voyage. Alors que la plupart des habitants du village sont venus lui dire au revoir et bonne chance, un seul manquait à l'appel. Cette personne n'était autre que Grey, un autre garçon. Le temps passe et Lucy trouve que la promenade est beaucoup trop silencieuse à son goût. Pourtant, le bruit que font ses pas sur les cailloux qui recouvrent le chemin devrait égayer leur voyage mais ce n'est pas le cas. Inquiète mais surtout curieuse, la blonde cherche à savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de son camarade.

« Je te trouve bien silencieux Natsu. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Commence-t-elle alors ?

- Excuse-moi Lucy mais mêle-toi de tes affaires s'il te plait. »

Et celle qui détient les clefs renfermant les portes des esprits est plutôt surprise de cette réaction venant de la part de son ami.

« Très bien. »

En réalité, Natsu souffre au plus profond de lui-même car il vient de se rendre compte que son cœur ressentait une affection particulière pour celui qui manipule la glace. A son retour de mission, celui qui maîtrise le feu n'hésitera pas à lui faire part de ses sentiments amoureux.


	67. Chapter 67

Une vraie tête de mule.

Natsu se trouve en ce moment dans l'un des prés appartenant à l'un des fermiers de Magnolia. Il est sur le dos d'un âne et tente de le faire avancer en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les flancs.

« Allez, avance je te dis ! »

L'animal, plutôt décidé à se prélasser tranquillement sur son carré de verdure baisse son museau pour arracher quelques chardons. Face à ce comportement, Natsu soupire et prend une décision.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix monsieur l'âne, je vais devoir reconnaître ma défaite. »


	68. Chapter 68

Vraiment maladroit

Lucy se promène dans les rues de Magnolia et derrière elle se trouve Natsu, les bras chargés de cartons remplis de vêtements. Les deux amis longent la rivière lorsque la blonde prend la parole.

- Ne traîne pas trop Natsu, je dois donner ses vêtements à Levy puisqu'ils ne me servent plus à rien.

- Tu es marrante toi, je te signale que tes cartons sont lourds.

Soudain, un plouf se fait entendre et Lucy se retourne, légèrement inquiète. A ce moment, elle voit ses cartons à l'eau ainsi que l'ensemble de ses vêtements.

« Natsu ! »


	69. Chapter 69

Surprise.

Roméo est sur le chemin du retour et tient son cartable sur son dos. Sa journée scolaire a particulièrement été éprouvante pour lui et c'est un peu triste qu'il marche dans la rue. Dès qu'il arrive devant la porte d'entrée de la maison dans laquelle le jeune garçon réside, celui-ci l'ouvre. Aussitôt, des cotillons volent dans la pièce et son père arrive en soufflant avec un chapeau rouge et pointu sur la tête.

« Papa ?

- Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon. Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas oublié et j'espère que cette petite surprise te fait plaisir. »


	70. Chapter 70

Découverte de son orientation sexuelle.

Alors que Natsu, Lucy et Happy sont partis en mission, Grey est resté seul dans la ville de Magnolia. Toutefois, il s'est retiré pour ne pas être embêté par les autres. Pourquoi ? Parce que le jeune homme se pose des questions et qu'un endroit calme pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair si personne ne vient le trouver. Du coup, le garçon manipulant la glace s'est abrité sous un pont et est assit sur le bord d'une petite rivière qui traverse la bourgade.

Ayant les pieds dans l'eau afin de profiter pleinement de la température basse de l'onde, le garçon se réfugie dans ses pensées et le visage qui apparait le plus souvent est celui de Natsu. Néanmoins, le mage est en colère contre lui-même car jamais il ne se serait cru capable de tomber amoureux d'un homme. De plus, ce dernier n'est autre que son propre rival et cette éventualité le fait souffrir.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? »

Se demande-t-il alors que son attirance pour l'adolescent aux cheveux roses se fait de plus en plus évidente. A ce moment, Grey s'imagine vivre en couple avec celui-ci et cette pensée le fait rougir. Toutefois, il tourne son visage des deux côtés pour être sûr que personne ne le regarde et se presse de faire disparaître cette gêne physique. Lorsque ses joues sont moins chaudes, son esprit redevient serein et le jeune homme retrouve son calme apparent. Néanmoins, ses vêtements ne sont plus sur son corps.


	71. Chapter 71

Elle me va bien ?

Lucy est dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques que compte Magnolia. En ce moment, la jeune femme se tient devant un miroir et vérifie si la robe rouge qu'elle porte lui sied à merveille. Bien sûr, la mage n'est pas venue seule puisqu'à Levy l'admire en étant distancée de plusieurs mètres.

« Alors Levy, comment trouves-tu cette robe ?

- Elle te va très bien Lucy et en plus, tu es une fille vraiment rassurante. »

Rapidement, la blonde se met à rougir mais parvient à répondre à son amie.

« Merci beaucoup Levy, c'est gentil. »


	72. Chapter 72

Surprise

Deuxième partie

Roméo avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et il est très étonné de voir Mirajane se tenir devant la table de la pièce. Soudain, elle se décale légèrement sur sa droite et dévoile ainsi un immense gâteau blanc.

« Whaou ! » Fait l'enfant très touché.

Soudain, des larmes lui montent aux yeux car le petit écolier vient de remarquer qu'une petite pile de cadeaux se tient sur l'un des bouts de la table.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Tout à coup, Natsu qui est de la partie, se place devant lui et essuie ses larmes.


	73. Chapter 73

Juste une minute

Natsu et Grey sont une nouvelle fois en train de se battre sous les yeux des villageois de Magnolia. Plus loin se tient Lucy qui aimerait intervenir pour les séparer mais c'est très bien qu'elle ne pourra rien y faire. Tout à coup, les deux adolescents s'arrêtent et récupèrent leur souffle en haletant fortement. Etonnée, la blonde lance la conversation par une question.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je crois…, commence Natsu en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

- Que nous sommes trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. » poursuit Grey en regardant Lucy.


	74. Chapter 74

De soirée

Cana est assise sur l'un des bancs se trouvant dans l'une des rues de Magnolia et est occupée à se rincer le gosier à coup de fût de bière. Soudain, Erza arrive vers elle et prend place à ses côtés.

« Erza ?

- Bonjour Cana, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non mais si tu viens me voir, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Ouais. Je suis un peu à sec ce mois-ci et j'aimerai savoir si tu peux me prêter ton maquillage pour ce soir, je suis invitée. »


End file.
